


Mount Rushmore Plays a Major Foul

by justkimberley



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Costume Day, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Salt and Pepper, pre-relationship tyrus, slight angst, they blush like no ones business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/pseuds/justkimberley
Summary: Cyrus, Buffy, Jonah, and Andi decide to go to Costume Day as Mount Rushmore, but TJ asks Cyrus to be part of a matching costume with him. Will Cyrus be able to match with TJ? What if he gives TJ the answer too late? We'll see what happens.This is more or less my prediction for what will happen in 3x13 but it's just a theory and its probably not accurate and also too fluffy for the actual show so,,,Edit: I was wrong,,, but this is still cute so





	Mount Rushmore Plays a Major Foul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just editing some of my punctuation/notes cause I realized that I messed some of it up, so if you already read this, the words are the same.

Jonah, Andi, Buffy and Cyrus were eating at The Spoon when Andi got a notification from the school website. She was the only one in the group that had actually wanted to know what was going on at the school. . . all the time. “Guys! Metcalf just announced Costume Day!”

  
This peaked their interest. Costume Day was one of the most anticipated days of the year. “When is it?” Buffy asked.

  
Andi’s faced dropped as she read through the announcement “It’s on Friday,”

  
“But. . . it’s Wednesday today! That gives us less than two days, that’s too soon!” Buffy exclaimed. Less than two days was not enough time. The Student Activity Council always had prizes for the best costumes, but there was no way they had enough time to come up with something prize worthy. There were kids who started planning and making their costumes for Costume Day the first day of school.

  
“Yeah, that’s not enough time to come up with an original idea and find all the parts to make it happen!” Cyrus said.

  
“I mean we don’t have to participate, those kids that prepare for it from the beginning of the year should get some recognition,” Jonah said as he shrugged and returned to the baby taters that he had been sharing with Cyrus.

  
“Guys, hello!” Andi said, “We know what we’re going to be!”

  
“We do?” asked Cyrus. Had they already talked about this? He didn’t remember them ever talking about Costume Day, but he had been spacing out a lot recently.

  
“Mount Rushmore!” Now Cyrus knew that they hadn’t talked about this before. Not only is he pretty sure that he hasn’t heard Andi say Mount Rushmore since they were in fourth grade, but he was also certain that he would remember any debate they had about who looked the most like each president. Not to mention, the looks on Jonah and Buffy’s faces were just as confused as Cyrus felt. Andi was, however, very excited about this idea and none of them had a better idea, so they agreed to participate in the costume as Mount Rushmore.

  
“I’ll do all the planning and get it ready, you guys will just have to come by my house on Friday morning to get your makeup done by Bex,” Andi was practically vibrating as she said this, Cyrus could almost see the gears turning in her head as she planned the costume. Cyrus, Buffy, and Jonah all thought that sounded good, so they nodded in agreement. It seemed like the costume was going to work, and this would be the easiest way to do it. They all parted ways as they left The Spoon to head home after their post-school hang out.

  
Cyrus decided to walk home through the park because a) it was shorter, and b) walking in the park was way nicer than walking on the street. The park was so green, it smelled nice, and he liked seeing all the little kids having fun. As Cyrus was reflecting on how much he loved the park he heard footsteps coming up behind him. “Hey, Underdog! What’s up?” TJ said as he came up beside Cyrus.

  
“Eh, not much, just walking home from my popular kids club meeting,” Cyrus joked, smiling as he turned to look at TJ.

  
“I thought you said that those were on Fridays?” TJ asked laughing with Cyrus.

  
“Oops,” Cyrus giggled, turning back to look where he was walking.

  
“So, what have you got going on for Costume Day?” TJ asked.

  
“Costume Day? You don’t strike me as a Costume Day guy,” Cyrus replied turning to look at TJ again. It’s not like TJ would think that dressing up isn’t cool, but more that Cyrus thought TJ might think that dressing up would be too much effort for no reason.

  
“There’s a lot about me that you don’t know yet Underdog,” TJ said mysteriously, looking away from Cyrus and into the distance ahead of him, “I’ve got layers,” TJ finished turning back to face Cyrus and smiling.

  
“Like an ogre?” Cyrus jokingly replied bumping his shoulder against TJ’s.

  
“Let’s say that I’m more like a parfait, or a cake. Everybody loves cake,” TJ smiled at Cyrus, knocking their shoulders together again after finishing his quote, “So, do you have any plans for costume day?”

  
“Well, Andi wants us to go as Mount Rushmore, but I don’t really like that idea. I also, however, don’t have any better ideas,” Cyrus said dejectedly, he didn’t want to be rude, but he didn’t really want to dress up as a dead old man whose face was on a mountain, “What are you going to do for Costume Day?”

  
“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do a matching costume with me? I have this idea but, it requires two people,”

  
“What’s your idea?”

  
“Salt and Pepper shakers!” TJ exclaimed, clearly very excited about this plan, “Think about it Underdog! One person wears all white with a black S on their shirt, and then the other person wears all black with a white P on their shirt! It would be super fast to pull together because we’ve only got one more day after today to get everything ready and it wouldn’t require any itchy face-paint,” TJ had been gesturing with his hands while explaining his idea, and Cyrus could see TJ’s smile getting wider and wider as he kept talking.

  
“You know what? I really like that idea! I’m in!”

  
“Are you sure that Andi will be okay with you bailing on Mount Rushmore?” TJ asked hesitantly, “I really don’t want to cause problems within the Good Hair Crew,” he finished, looking nervous but also hopeful.

  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine, I like this idea better anyway!” Cyrus was smiling wide and looking at TJ. The tips of TJ’s ears turned pink, but Cyrus was sure it was out of excitement for their costume. Cyrus and TJ had reached the end of the park and were getting closer to Cyrus’ house.

  
“Awesome! Would you rather be salt or pepper? I don’t really have any white clothes, but I could go buy some or borrow from my dad.” TJ said immediately jumping into planning mode.

  
“I. . . actually happen to own an entirely white outfit,” Cyrus said after thinking about it, “And, surprisingly, I haven’t stained it yet!” TJ and Cyrus chuckled at that and stopped walking. They had reached Cyrus’ house. “Well, sadly, this is where we must part!” Cyrus said in what he would call his “Shakespearean Voice”. He and TJ had English together this semester, and their class was currently reading Romeo and Juliet.

  
“And what a bittersweet farewell it must be!” TJ replied laughing, “Are you sure you want to do the costume with me?” TJ asked quietly, looking down at the ground. Cyrus had never seen TJ act so shy before, it was different to say the least.

  
“Yes TJ, I’m sure. It’s going to be so great!”

  
“This is going to be so good, I’m so excited!” TJ smiled and continued walking backwards down the sidewalk towards his house, “See you tomorrow underdog!” TJ smiled and turned from Cyrus. Cyrus smiled as he watched TJ walk away.

  
As Cyrus came down from the high of the awesome costume idea, he realized that he had to tell Andi. His stomach dropped and he felt like he had swallowed a rock. What should he say? He couldn’t just say “Andi, I didn’t like your costume idea and TJ had a better one so I’m going with him,” and Cyrus couldn’t really bail on the costume because Mount Rushmore had four presidents on it, not three. If he wasn’t a part of it, who would be Lincoln? Oh no, Cyrus really hadn’t thought this through. Why had he been so quick to dismiss his original plans in the first place? He and TJ were best friends, but Cyrus had known Buffy, Jonah, and Andi for way longer and they were his best friends too. Cyrus decided that the best thing to do would be to ask Buffy at school tomorrow what she thought.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Do you think Andi will still be my friend if I bail on Mount Rushmore?” Cyrus rushed out the words as he and Buffy walked towards the school.

  
“Quick answer? No.” Buffy said, “Why do you want to bail on Mount Rushmore?”

  
“Because TJ wants to do a matching costume and I like that costume idea better than Mount Rushmore,”

  
“Are you sure it isn’t because you like TJ better,” Buffy said raising her eyebrows knowingly.

  
“What are you implying? You guys are all my best friends, I like you all equally,” Cyrus was confused, had he done something to make Buffy doubt how much he cared about their friendship?

  
“I didn’t mean that you like him more than us I meant that maybe you like him in a different way than us?” Buffy was still making that weird knowing face and Cyrus stared at her for a few seconds before he understood what she was saying.

  
Cyrus lightly hit Buffy’s shoulder and blushed, “Buffy, just because I’m good friends with a guy doesn’t mean I like him,”

  
“I know that Cyrus, but have you noticed how nice TJ is to you? And how you guys always seem to get stuck in your own conversation, even when we’re in a group?”

  
“As I said, we are best friends Buffy! But what should I tell Andi?” Cyrus asked, getting back to the pressing matter at hand.

  
“Just tell her that you want to do the costume with TJ, she should understand. After all, we are best friends,” she said, mockingly throwing the term back at Cyrus.

  
“Okay, right, I can do that.” Cyrus said and took a deep breath, walking towards Andi’s locker as Buffy went off to go talk to Marty.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey, Andi can I ask you something?”

  
“Yeah Cyrus, what is it?” Andi replied distractedly as she searched for the books that she needed.

  
“Um, well, isitokayifIbailonMountRushmore?”

  
“What?” She stopped looking in her locker and turned to face Cyrus, a look of confusion spreading on her face.

  
“Is it, uh, is it okay if I bail on Mount Rushmore?”

  
“What? Cyrus, why? I thought you liked the idea? You don’t even have to put anything in to planning it!”

  
“I did like it, I just. . . like a different idea better?”

  
“You want us to do a different group costume? Cyrus there is no time to figure that out! I already got all the Mount Rushmore stuff together!” Andi looked a bit panicked as she said this, and Cyrus had to admit, she had every reason to be, she put a lot of work into this.

  
“No! I don’t want us to be a different group costume, I want me to be in a different group’s costume.”

  
“What?” Andi looked confused again, and Cyrus had to admit that he definitely did not explain that well.

  
“TJ asked me to do a matching costume with him after you came up with the Mount Rushmore costume,” Cyrus explained, “And I want to match with TJ instead,”

  
“So, you’re going to ditch us to be with TJ?” Andi did not look impressed.

  
“I mean technically that is what I want to do, but why did you word it like that? I don’t want to ditch you, I just want to be with you guys in a different costume than what was originally planned! If you really don’t want me to though, I won’t match with TJ,” Cyrus said, staring at his shoes, hoping that Andi would get it.

  
“I don’t want you to! I put so much work into the costume already, we can’t be Mount Rushmore without Lincoln!” Andi said, and yeah, Cyrus could see where she was coming from, but he had really hoped he could match with TJ.

  
“Okay, I won’t do it with TJ. I get it, you put a lot of work into the costume,”

  
“Good. See you later?” Andi asked looking satisfied.

  
“Yeah, see you later,” Cyrus said, trying to sound happy but, in reality, he was actually quite disappointed that he wasn’t going to match with TJ.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey, TJ, can I talk to you?” Cyrus asked nervously, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt and looking at the ground.

  
“Yeah, what’s up Underdog? You seem nervous,” TJ said as they walked down the hall towards their classrooms. After lunch they both had class in the same end of the school, so they usually walked there together.

  
“Ican’tdothecostumewithyou,”

  
“What?” TJ turned to face Cyrus, looking confused.

  
“I, um, I can’t do the costume with you anymore,” Cyrus said turning to look at TJ just in time to watch as TJ’s face fell.

  
“Why?” TJ asked, he looked so sad, Cyrus wanted nothing more than to give him a hug and beg for forgiveness until the end of time.

  
“I’m really sorry TJ! I really do want to be the salt to your pepper, but Andi’s not letting me bail on Mount Rushmore,” Cyrus said looking TJ in the eyes, and hoping that TJ could see how sorry Cyrus felt.

  
“Okay, I get it, she did probably put a lot of work into it. That’s fine I guess, I’ll be fine,” TJ looked at the ground, a frown setting in on his face and took a deep breath, “I’ll see you tomorrow then Mr. Lincoln,” TJ half-heartedly joked, flashing Cyrus a partial smile.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow TJ, I really am sorry,” Cyrus said as they parted ways.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Cyrus was laying on his bed dejectedly thinking about tomorrow when he came up with the ultimate solution. Cyrus called Buffy. “Hey Buffy, is Marty dressing up as anything for costume day?”

  
“Hi Cyrus, I’m great, thanks for asking,”

  
“Sorry Buffy but this is urgent, is he?”

  
“No, he said there wasn’t enough time to plan a costume that would be ‘epic enough to portray his awesomeness’,” Buffy scoffed into the phone.

  
“Do you think he might want to be Abraham Lincoln, in statue form?”

  
“Maybe? Why?” Buffy sounded like she knew Cyrus was up to something.

  
“Because, if Marty goes with you guys then I can go with TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed.

  
“You know what Cyrus? That actually might work! I’ll ask Marty and let you know what he says. If he’s in then you have to tell Andi,”

  
“Thank you so much Buffy, you are the best!”

  
“I know! Talk to you later Cy,”

  
“Bye Buff!”

  
Cyrus started putting together his salt costume after they hung up while he waited to hear back from Buffy. He went to his closet and found his white jeans (that he had never felt confident enough to pull off but wanted anyways) and a white long sleeve shirt he had that for some reason had a giant S on it. It was a weird thing to own, and he knew that, but that’s kind of why he bought it. ‘S’ had literally nothing to do with his life, but he’s got a shirt with a giant S anyway. Buffy and Andi didn’t understand why he thought it was so funny but his mom did so who cares? As long as it made someone laugh right? Then Cyrus pulled out a pair of white shoes that he had from the back of his closet. He was originally going to ask Walker to paint them for him when Walker and Buffy were getting along so well. Unfortunately, that kind of stopped being a thing before Cyrus had asked him, so Cyrus had shoved the shoes to the back of his closet. Cyrus looked at his costume. He was pretty impressed that he actually had all of these pieces on hand. Just as Cyrus finished admiring his outfit, his phone went off.

  
**Buffy:** Marty’s in, now talk to Andi

  
**Cyrus:** Thank you Buffy <3

  
Cyrus took a deep breath and called Andi. The phone rang three times before Andi picked up. “Hey Cyrus! What’s up, I’m kind of busy getting this costume ready,” Andi said distractedly.

  
“Okay, don’t be mad, but I had an idea,”

  
“Cyrus,” Andi says in a warning tone, “Don’t be mad is not a good way to start a conversation,”

  
“I know, I’m sorry, but, what if Marty took my place in Mount Rushmore! He said that he would do it, you guys would have a Lincoln, and I could be with TJ!”

  
“I mean, I guess that could work,” Andi said, reluctantly.

  
“Please Andi! I feel bad because I don’t think TJ has anyone else to go with and you guys don’t really need me specifically,”

  
“Okay Cyrus, if you really want to go with TJ, I guess that’s fine. Marty looks more like Lincoln than you anyway,” Andi added in jokingly.

  
“Okay, we both know that that’s not true, but I’ll let it slide because I’m bailing on the costume. You are the best! I’ll see you tomorrow okay!”

  
“Okay Cyrus, see you tomorrow,”

  
Cyrus was so glad that was worked out, now he could match with TJ! Cyrus quickly texted TJ.

  
**Cyrus:** Hey TJ! I worked it out with Andi, and we can go through with our salt and pepper costumes!

  
Cyrus sent the text and went to work on his homework. He had a surprisingly productive night. He finished all of this week’s homework and even got started on a project that was due two weeks from now. As he got ready to go to sleep, he was feeling really good about his day and relishing in his amazing problem solving. He wished he had come up with it sooner, but oh well, c’est la vie. Cyrus was about to go to sleep when he realized that he hadn’t heard back from TJ. Cyrus looked in his chat with TJ to make sure he had actually sent the text. He had, it was staring right at him from its bubble, the little delivered written underneath confirming that it had sent, but there was no response back from TJ. Cyrus felt his gut twist with worry. Was TJ ignoring him? Was he mad that Cyrus had bailed on him only to come back last minute? With these as his last waking thoughts, Cyrus fell into a fitful sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning was Costume Day and Cyrus decided that he would wear his salt costume even though TJ still hadn’t texted him back. It was too late to rejoin the Mount Rushmore costume, and maybe TJ would still dress up as pepper. Even if TJ didn’t dress up like pepper, Cyrus was still dressed as salt, so he did have a costume, even if it was a lonely one.

  
Cyrus’ mom dropped him off at school, and he was walking to the door in his salt costume when he saw Marty, Buffy, Andi, and Jonah all walking side by side in their Mount Rushmore costume. He had to admit, it turned out pretty cool. “Hey guys! Looks great!”

  
“Hey Cyrus! Nice. . . salt costume? Marty said, “Thanks for letting me take your place, I’ve always wanted to look like President Lincoln!”

  
“Oh, well, it was my pleasure,” Cyrus laughed, searching the crowd of kids behind them for TJ.

  
“So, is this like a duo costume or did you just really want to be salt Cy-guy?” asked Jonah.

  
“Well, technically it’s supposed to be a duo costume, salt and pepper, but I’m not sure if my pepper will show up,” Cyrus sighed, still searching the crowd of students for TJ.

  
“Who’s supposed to be the pepper?” Marty asked.

  
“And why might they not show up?” Jonah added, looking a little concerned.

  
“TJ was supposed to be pepper. I told him that I would do the salt and pepper costume with him after had I agreed to be Mount Rushmore with you guys. Then you guys needed me for the costume to make sense so I told him that I couldn’t. Then I thought that Marty could take my place, and he did, so I told TJ I could do the costume again. But. . . he never texted me back,” Cyrus finished stopping his search for TJ in the crowd in favour of looking at his very white sneakers.

  
“Oh. That’s too bad Cyrus! Maybe he. . . fell asleep and didn’t plug his phone in?” Buffy said hopefully, “I don’t think that TJ would ignore you on purpose,”

  
“I doubt he forgot to plug his phone in. . . but thanks for trying. I’m pretty sure he’s ignoring me. He’d be here talking with us by now if he wasn’t,” Cyrus was trying to stay positive, but it was pretty hard. One of his best friends was ignoring him.

  
The group gave Cyrus a hug, careful to not get any mountain paint on Cyrus’ all white outfit, before the bell rang and they parted for their classes. Cyrus was walking towards English class when he finally saw TJ. He was wearing a white shirt and walking the same direction Cyrus was down the hallway while talking with Kira. Seeing TJ in a white shirt, Cyrus knew that TJ didn’t dress as pepper. Cyrus felt his heart plummet. It was all his fault and now TJ wasn’t even participating in costume day. He had been so excited to participate too. Cyrus felt the guilt start to eat at him. Cyrus watched TJ talk to Kira as they continued walking towards English, probably about basketball. Cyrus had never really seen them interact before, but he knew that sometimes they would play one on one games against each other on the weekends. Cyrus felt his heart clench at the thought of TJ playing basketball with her. Then Cyrus shook his head, he should be happy that TJ is getting more friends, not jealous. TJ and Cyrus were best friends, nothing could change that.

  
Cyrus walked into English class a minute after TJ and Kira had and Cyrus finally saw them from the front. They were both wearing white shirts that said dribble.

  
“Get it, like double dribble?” Kira asked one of her friends while pointing at her and TJ’s shirts. Cyrus felt tears start to gather in his eyes, and just as he was about to look away, TJ turned and made eye contact with him. Cyrus saw a look of confusion and then guilt cross over TJ’s face before Cyrus closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked to his seat. Cyrus was intent on not looking at TJ or Kira again for the rest of the day.

  
Cyrus made it through English class by dabbing at his eyes every few seconds and staring intently at the board. He was not in the mood for Romeo and Juliet today, no matter how much of a classic it apparently was. He felt like he could feel TJ staring at him, but he knew that was probably a figment of his imagination. Why would TJ be staring at him? When the bell rang, Cyrus had already packed up early so he bolted out the door to his locker. He thought that he might have heard TJ say his name as he sped out but he wasn’t sure, and he still felt like crying, so he pushed through the crowd of students to disappear.

  
Cyrus spent the rest of the morning hiding from TJ and taking different routes to classes so that he wouldn’t have to see him. Cyrus felt kind of guilty doing it because he was the one that had cancelled on the costume first, but he just couldn’t deal with seeing TJ and Kira together with their matching costumes.  
Cyrus was sitting in his final class before lunch when he decided to sort through what exactly he was feeling. Mostly he wanted to know why he was so upset by TJ matching with Kira. Logically, it made sense for TJ to find a new partner when Cyrus said he couldn’t do it. Logically, Cyrus should be happy that TJ has more friends. Logically, Cyrus shouldn’t be upset with TJ. But then again, feelings weren’t always logical, so why was he so upset?

  
As he posed this question to himself Cyrus realized that Buffy had been right all along. Cyrus was upset because he liked TJ. Cyrus liked TJ in a different way than he liked his other friends. Cyrus was jealous that Kira got to be partners with TJ when he didn’t. Cyrus wanted to be the person that TJ partnered up with. This realization hit Cyrus like a bus, and suddenly a whole lot of things made a lot more sense. Every weird time he had gotten butterflies in his stomach, all the times when he would lose his train of thought because TJ bumped him, the way that he always felt better when TJ was around, everything made sense! But. . . Cyrus couldn’t deal with liking another straight boy! Having a crush on Jonah had been hard enough, and now he has to deal with having one on TJ! TJ was one of his best friends, how did he deal with that? Cyrus spiralled in these thoughts for the rest of the period and didn’t noticed the bell ring. He only realized it was lunch time when somebody bumped him on their way out of class.

  
Cyrus sat down at the lunch table and sighed. All his friends were there except for TJ. He must be having lunch with Kira Cyrus thought making a face as jealousy pooled in his stomach.

  
“Cyrus, what’s wrong?” Buffy asked, unsure whether asking was the right move or not. She had probably never seen Cyrus make that face before.

  
“TJ is wearing a matching costume with Kira,” Cyrus explained, looking down at his food.

  
“Oh! Well, that’s okay right? It means TJ’s making more friends and it means that he wasn’t completely devastated when you had to cancel your plans. Has. . . he texted you back yet?” Buffy asked hesitantly.

  
“I haven’t looked at my phone. I don’t want to hear from him. And yes, I guess it’s okay that he’s matching with Kira, but I was hoping that we would match,” Cyrus says. He knows he sounds childish, but he can’t help it. He’s upset and this is the way he wanted to cope.

  
“Cy-guy, why does it matter?” Jonah asked softly, “Your salt costume looks dope anyway without the pepper,” he added, trying to cheer Cyrus up.

  
“It matters because I realized that Buffy was right,” Cyrus said, glaring at his sandwich.

  
The whole table looked at him in confusion at that statement. “I mean, not that I’m surprised, because I’m always right, but what was I right about in this case?” Buffy asked.

  
Cyrus had already told all of the people at this table that he was gay, so really, he had nothing to lose, “You were right about me liking TJ,” he mumbled quietly so that those passing by wouldn’t hear.

  
“I knew it!”

  
“Yeah congratulations, I realized just in time to watch another one of my crushes get a girlfriend, woohoo,” Cyrus said sarcastically, staring down at the table. Everyone at the table had gotten eerily quiet. “Isn’t this when you guys are supposed to say something comforting?” Cyrus asked looking up to see his friends faces all making the same shocked expression, looking at something behind him.

  
“Cyrus, turn around,” Buffy said, trying to contain her excitement. Cyrus was confused as to why she had picked that tone, but he turned anyway to see what all of his friends were looking at, he wanted to know what had caused the intense look of shock and excitement on all of their faces. Cyrus scanned the cafeteria, half expecting there to be a box full of puppies on the ground or something when he saw TJ.

  
TJ was walking towards their table wearing an all black outfit with a white P on the chest, his face the picture of absolute determination. Cyrus stood up while TJ walked toward them, unsure whether he wanted to talk to TJ or run, but the second the Cyrus stood up TJ picked up his pace and locked eyes with Cyrus. Cyrus couldn’t move. When TJ reached the table, he put his hand on Cyrus’ shoulder, looked him in the eyes with a pleading expression and said, “Can we talk Underdog, please?” Cyrus could do nothing but nod in awe and follow TJ as he walked out of the Cafeteria.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I thought that you were matching with Kira today?” Cyrus asked as they sat down on a bench in the hallway, having regained control of his body.

  
“I thought you were matching with the mountain men,” TJ replied jokingly. “Why were you ignoring me this morning,” He asked softly looking at the floor.

  
“You ignored me first!” Cyrus exclaimed, he knew he was being immature, but he didn’t really care at the moment, “I texted you last night and told you that I could match with you, but you never replied,”

  
“I know, I didn’t see your text because I left my phone in my locker after school yesterday, and then I got to school late because I slept in, because I didn’t have an alarm, and my phone was dead, so I charged it during first period in my homeroom. I wasn’t ignoring you, I didn’t see your text until homeroom, and when I texted telling you what happened you were already ignoring me,” TJ explained.

  
Cyrus took a deep breath and stared hard at the floor, “I was ignoring you because seeing you matching with Kira made me upset,” Cyrus said reluctantly.

  
TJ’s head snapped up to face Cyrus and blushed, “Why?”

  
“Because I wanted to be matching with you,” Cyrus said, “And I know it sounds childish, but I liked that we were going to be matching and I didn’t want to have to. . . share my costume partner,” Cyrus’ face felt incredibly warm by the time he finished saying this, but TJ deserved the truth.

  
“I always wanted to be matching with you Underdog, that’s why I asked you in the first place. And then you told me you couldn’t, and Kira asked if I would join her, so I did. I wanted to match you though. And then I saw you in English class today and you looked so, I mean, your costume looked so perfect, I texted my mom in homeroom to see if she could bring me my pepper costume. But then you were ignoring me,” TJ finished sadly.

  
“I’m sorry I was ignoring you TJ, I just, really wanted to be the one who matched you,” Cyrus said looking TJ in the eyes, knowing that his face was probably fully red at this point.

  
“Well I really wanted to be the one who matched you too,” TJ said semi-jokingly, “Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked my mom to bring this,” he finished, gesturing to his outfit.

  
“Yeah?” Cyrus asked hopefully.

  
“Yeah,” TJ confirmed nodding.

  
Cyrus wrapped his arms around TJ and pulled him in for a hug. TJ took a second to respond, but then hugged back with equal enthusiasm. “I’m really glad that we’re matching TJ,” said Cyrus.

  
“Me too, and to think, all of this could have been avoided if there was no Mount Rushmore or double dribbling,”

  
The two boys broke away from their hug, looked at each other, and laughed until they had tears in their eyes. “So, you ready to face the rest of the day together saltmaster?” TJ asked.

  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way peppermill,” Cyrus replied smiling as TJ blushed at the nickname while they walked to the cafeteria to give lunch another shot, together this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this! This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think I guess. If you want to follow me on Tumblr its the same as on here (justkimberley). I plan on posting more fics because I actually really enjoyed writing this sooooo hope you don't mind seeing more of me. I saw that some people had some similar ideas to me about what might happen in the next episode, but I kind of got this idea like as soon as I saw the promo so if I have the same idea as you, I did not take it intentionally! Ok thanks for reading, byeeeee!
> 
> Edit: Okay so I was pretty off but at least I got the "I have layers," bit,,,   
> ALSO "summer salt" is adorable and I wish that I had thought of that


End file.
